Edward and Bella
by NuruEves
Summary: A Twilight take on Romeo and Juliet. The Swans and Cullens have been prejudiced against each other for as long as anyone can remember. What happens when Edward and Bella fall in love? Rated 'M' for possible future chapters. All are human.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the small town of Verona, the Swans and the Cullens have hated each other since the beginning of time. It was simply the way things were - like the way fire hates water, which will never change. And so things between the Swans and the Cullens never changed as generations passed – well, that's not entirely true. On Isabella Swan's (the only Swan child at the time) fourteenth birthday and just after Edward Cullen (the only Cullen child at the time) had turned seventeen, things changed; weather for the better or worse – that is up to you to decide.


	2. The Angel

**Chapter One**

(EPOV)

"Edward, you're simply insane. This is the best idea you've ever had! I can't believe you could be so genius!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh, thanks, I try," I scoffed.

"Since when do you crash parties?" Jasper inquired.

"Well…I…never actually have. Have you guys heard of a Rosalie Hale?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, I have. Why do you ask?" Jasper replied.

"I met her at a recent ball. She's simply magnificent. Do you have any idea how beautiful she is? I can't even seem to comprehend it! She's…she's…amazing," I breathed.

"How does she feel about you?" Emmett asked, and poked me.

"She refuses to talk to me. Oh Rosalie! Why won't you love me?" I cried out, and covered my face.

"Perhaps she is afraid of you Edward, you are rather frightening with your green eyes…you remind me of a lazy cat. But, of course, you are not at all fat," Jasper laughed.

"Rosalie!" I moaned, and looked up at Jasper.

"You know Emmett, I think he might need some help. This is his first time being in love," Jasper said.

"Really? Seriously? That's it?" Emmett looked skeptically at Jasper, then at me, trying to understand. "You're absurd," He finally concluded.

"Thanks, I try," I scoffed, again.

"She doesn't like you in the least bit," Jasper nodded, and looked at Emmett. I inhaled, and looked straight ahead.

"Ooh, are you sad? Did you get your feelings hurt?" Emmett teased.

"No," I replied, stiffly.

"I think you did. I think you're so in love with Rosalie you can't handle the truth. She doesn't like you. At all; in fact, she wants you to drop dead," Emmett laughed.

"Let's go crash the Swans party!" I yelled, and pulled my mask on. The others followed suit and we slipped into their mansion. We laughed as the servants threw us strange glances.

"Sirs, can I help you?" One of them finally asked.

"Nay," Jasper said.

"Well, actually, I was wondering where Isabella was," Emmett said.

"She is in her room, getting ready, why do you ask sir?" The servant replied.

"No reason," Emmett nodded, and waved his hand dismissing the servent. The servant left, and Emmett looked at me.

"Go see Isabella, you'll be surprised – I think," He said.

"No! I won't look at her! Mother says she has warts all over her face and her hair is ratted, and father says she's very sickly and green, with horns of the devil!" I cried.

"They lie," Jasper said simply.

"She's really quite beautiful," Emmett nodded, and glanced up the stairs.

"Besides, it should keep your mind off of Rosalie," Jasper added. When I didn't reply, Emmett cleared his throat,

"She might like you more if you don't act so interested in just her. It will make her jealous, and she'll beg for you," He said, with a sly smile. After hearing that, I simply could not resist. I ran up the stairs, checking every room to see if it was Isabella's. Finally, after twenty minutes of checking rooms I stumbled into her room. There, in front of the vanity, sat an angel.

Brown hair cascaded down her back, which was clothed in a blood red dress. I couldn't see her face, but I knew, for a fact, she was much better than Rosalie. She was far better than Rosalie. Isabella was not a proud vain girl, her dress was simple, but she carried herself in a dignified way. At least, she did so from what I could tell as she sat. Rosalie was very proud and arrogant and not very pleasant to be around. Suddenly, Isabella turned around, and tilted her head. No warts or horns decorated her head. She was not sickly in the least bit, and her skin was definitely not green. I stared at her, when suddenly, she asked,

"Who are you?"

**Okay, I know this isn't how they would talk, but I think it gets rather confusing with "Forsooth! Why doest thou mock me so? Methinks thou needs a simple rest? What doeth thy mother?" So, if you would rather have that kind of dialogue: just tell me and I shall follow 'thy' command. **

**Do you like it at all? Should I give up? Please review!**


	3. Who Are You?

**Chapter Two**

(BPOV)

Mother had insisted I delay to get ready.

"It is fashionable to be a little late," She had said. I don't think she understands that 'a little late' is not two hours. She had also insisted on picking out my dress, and doing my hair.

"Jacob will be here," She had said. I don't think she understands that I don't care a bit for Jacob. Not that I have anything against him, he's just to forward for me. Far too forward for any girl, that is, if you ask me. He even asked if he could kiss me. I politely declined, of course. Mother certainly would not approve of that.

"Kissing is very inappropriate," Mother tells me daily. I don't think she understands that I understand that. Mother doesn't understand a lot of things.

Anyway, when mother picked out my dress, I felt like crying.

"Renee!" Father cried. "She can't wear that!" The dress was red, and hung low in the front. It was tight around the waist and bodice, and had delicate black threading all over, in the form of roses.

"Why ever not Charlie?" Mother replied. Mother and Father don't get along well. They never did, they married for money, not love. I wish I could marry for love, but Jacob Black does not love me. He loves my money. And Mother and Father love his. In the end, everyone will end up happy – except for me. I will be married for money that I do not wish to have. I sighed, and stared at myself in the vanity mirror.

"Friendless, and beautiful. What will become of our dear lady?" I heard a servant whisper once. Was I really friendless? Did people wonder about me? I sighed, and felt a single tear fall down my cheek. Why wasn't life fair? I wished I could be a simple peasant, working hard every day but deeply, madly, passionately in love. But it would never be. I would marry Jacob Black, and I would be Isabella Black, or, if Jacob decided I could be called so, Bella Black. I loved being called Bella; Isabella was so…proper.

I heard a small noise behind me, and glanced up to see what was there. In my mirror, there was a man. He looked like what the servants said Edward Cullen looked like. He had bright, vivid green eyes, and auburn hair. I furrowed my brow; Edward Cullen simply couldn't be in my room. That was preposterous! **(AN: Ooh, Corpse Bride! I love that movie! Do any of you?) **I spun around in my seat, and tilted my head. Was it Edward Cullen? It couldn't be…but…was it? Mother would be very angry with me.

"You cannot have a man in your room. It's very inappropriate, and can you even imagine what dear Jacob would say?" She had said. I don't think she cared if I died of loneliness. I don't think she cared much about me at all. I think she wouldn't care if I married Jacob and then committed suicide. Because if I married Jacob, Jacob would be inclined to take care of her and father, which meant more money for them.

The man shifted, obviously uncomfortable. Why was he wearing a mask? I decided not to ask, it would be very strange thing to ask; especially before meeting him.

"Do not ask a man for his name, wait for him to ask for yours," Mother had said. I don't think she'd ever been in a situation like mine before. She had never had a stranger in her room on the day of the celebration of her betrothal. She had never had a man in her room besides Father. At least, not that Father or I know of. I decided to go against all my instincts, and ask him for his name. Just as I was about to open my mouth and ask, I decided against it. If it was indeed Edward Cullen, wasn't that too polite? The Cullens had cursed us Swans since long ago for no reason. And if Edward Cullen just randomly showed up in my room, uninvited, I think I should be a little rude. I pursed my lips and asked,

"Who are you?"


End file.
